


PROMPT IDEA

by Mr_Smurf



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:09:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7276603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Smurf/pseuds/Mr_Smurf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt Idea--the burgeoning romance between Harold Levinson and Madeleine Allsop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	PROMPT IDEA

I was super excited when I saw Paul Giamatti was going to be in Downton Abbey (years ago, when it was first announced)......and then I finally got to watch it, I was really upset for two reasons.

First off, I thought that he would be in the show for an entire season, not just ONE episode.......because I love me some Paul Giamatti, have ever since I saw him in "Big Fat Liar" (yea, totally dating myself as a 21 year old, but I thought he was awesome, hahaha!).....

Second off, I LOVED his episode--and I just found it so sweet.....the story between Harold Levinson and Madeleine Allsop. I thought it was SO well done. 'Cause Paul Giamatti is not some sexy young stud--he's a balding, middle aged man, and looks it. AND KNOWS IT. So he knows what they (the predatory parents) want, when they send their 18/19 year old daughters to *dance* with him, and I think it threw him for a loop when Madeleine was embarrassed about it. And I loved the ending--I found it realistic, AND having the potential for something more. I wished it was a storyline over an entire season, not just one episode. I'd watch a spin off.

Anyway, I just want to make a "call to arms" of a sort....... I'd love to see stories with their pairing. I was surprised when I didn't see it. I might try and tackle it one of these days........different scenarios with the same back bone--the greedy, grasping father, etc.....


End file.
